Saat-Saat Terakhir
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Takagi menderita kanker otak dan sisa hidupnya tinggal 3 bulan lagi. Ia menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama kekasih tercintanya, Sato Miwako. Takagi/Sato one shot angst.


_Risin' up, back on the street_ _  
_ _Did my time, took my chances_ _  
_ _Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet_ _  
_ _Just a man and his will to survive_

 _So many times, it happens too fast_ _  
_ _You trade your passion for glory_ _  
_ _Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_ _  
_ _You must fight just to keep them alive_

* * *

"Mr. Takagi….dengan sangat menyesal, saya harus memberi tahu anda bahwa anda menderita kanker otak stadium 4. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kami lakukan. Sisa hidup anda hanya tinggal 3 bulan lagi, Mr. Takagi."

Ia hanya bisa memasang muka datar saat mendengar kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh dokter. Siapa yang menyangka sakit kepala yang sering dideritanya belakangan ini ternyata adalah sebuah penyakit mematikan?

' _Sisa hidup anda hanya tinggal 3 bulan lagi'_.

Bayangan orang-orang yang peduli kepadanya, muncul di benaknya. Shiratori. Chiba. Yumi. Naeko. Detective Boys. Inspektur Megure. Seluruh teman-temannya di Divisi 1. Dan, kekasihnya, Sato Miwako.

Saat mereka semua mengetahui keadaannya, mereka menangis dan menjerit. Shiratori mencubit tangannya dan berteriak mengapa ia tidak bisa menjaga kesehatannya. Yumi menjitaknya dengan mata berlinang dan tidak henti-hentinya mengatakan bahwa ia adalah pria tolol yang lebih mengutamakan pekerjaannya daripada kesehatannya. Naeko memeluknya dan berkata ,'Takagi-kun, keajaiban akan selalu terjadi.' Ayumi dan Detective Boys menangis dan berteriak bahwa mereka tidak ingin Takagi-keiji yang mereka sayangi meninggalkan mereka. Inspektur Megure hanya mengelap matanya dengan sapu tangan tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Terakhir, saat ia memberitahu sang kekasih, reaksi Sato di luar dugaannya. Sato tersenyum, memeluknya, dan berkata bahwa ia akan selalu menemaninya hingga saat terakhirnya. Wanita itu juga mengatakan bahwa dokter bukanlah Tuhan, yang dapat menentukan usia hidup seseorang.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Takagi."

Tentu saja. Selama ia memiliki Sato di sampingnya, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Ia mulai menjalani kemoterapi, ia merasa malu karena sangat kesakitan dan hampir menangis saat melihat rambutnya rontok satu persatu. Berat badannya mulai menyusut drastis. Ia tidak bisa makan lebih dari 5 suap. Ia muntah dua hingga tiga kali dalam sehari. Jika ia bersin, darah akan muncrat dari hidungnya. Jika ia batuk, akan ada darah yang juga muncul. Jika cuaca dingin, darah deras langsung mengucur dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Badannya semakin lama semakin terasa lemas. Dan akhirnya ia benar-benar menangis saat sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi di kakinya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Sato. Ia tidak bisa berjalan lagi. Kakinya mati rasa. Ia tidak bisa bekerja lagi. Ia tidak bisa menyelidiki kasus dan menjadi anggota kepolisian lagi. Keajaiban yang dikatakan Naeko tidak pernah terjadi. Semakin hari, kondisinya semakin memburuk.

Setiap hari, Sato selalu berada di sampingnya, kadang ia bisa melihat mata Sato yang terlihat sedikit merah. Kadang ia mendengar Sato berbicara di telepon kepada Shiratori. _"Shiratori… Bagaimana jika hari itu datang? Shiratori, aku tidak siap. Jika Takagi tidak membuka matanya lagi…"_ Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sato masih tetap berada di sampingnya. Ia berharap Sato lebih baik meninggalkannya, ia tidak mau melihat Sato berpura-pura tegar di depannya. Ia ingin bertahan, tapi bagaimana caranya bertahan? Sedangkan berbagai obat-obatan yang dikonsumsinya tidak kunjung membuat keadaannya membaik.

Terkadang ia tidak mengerti. Mengapa ia harus tetap menjalani kemoterapi yang menyiksa, dan meminum obat-obatan sedangkan mereka semua tahu, bahwa semua itu tidak akan bisa menyelamatkannya? Bahwa ia pada akhirnya akan tetap pergi meninggalkan mereka semua?

Terkadang, ia takut untuk pergi tidur. Ia takut jika ia pergi tidur, ia tidak pernah bisa bangun lagi.

Jika ia tidur, ia tidak berani untuk mematikan lampu. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah takut akan kegelapan. Dan sekarang ia sangat takut dengan kegelapan. Kegelapan yang akan menantinya saat ia tidak sanggup untuk membuka matanya lagi.

Terkadang ia melihat ke arah kalender yang terpasang di kamarnya, mencoret tanggal dan hari demi hari yang telah dilaluinya. Menghitung tinggal berapa hari lagi ia bisa bertemu dengan teman-temannya, mencium pipi kekasihnya, atau sekedar menikmati langit biru yang cerah.

Terkadang, ia mengkhayal dapat melaksanakan pernikahan bersama Sato. Hidup bahagia sebagai sepasang suami istri, dan memiliki anak-anak yang lucu.

Terkadang, ia bertanya-tanya apakah esok hari ia masih bisa melihat senyuman Sato. Atau menciumnya. Atau menggenggam tangannya.

Terkadang, ia bertanya-tanya apakah esok ia masih bisa melihat matahari, burung-burung yang berkicau, dan bunga-bunga yang berada di depan rumahnya.

Semakin lama, ia merasa kegelapan itu semakin dekat dengannya.

* * *

 _Risin' up, straight to the top_ _  
_ _Had the guts, got the glory_ _  
_ _Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop_ _  
_ _Just a man and his will to survive_

CLICK.

"Aku belum selesai mendengar lagunya, Sato."

"Kau sudah mendengarnya selama lebih dari 10 kali, Takagi. Sekarang saatnya makan dan minum obat."

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak lapar."

"Beberapa suap saja, Takagi. Ayo." Pinta Sato dengan pandangan memohon. Pandangan dari mata yang indah itu tentu tidak bisa membuatnya menolak.

"Baiklah. Beberapa suap saja, tapi."

"Anak baik! _Here comes the aeroplane_!" ucap Sato sambil menggoyangkan sendok yang dipegangnya dengan gerakan seperti pesawat sebelum memasukkannya ke mulut Takagi. Perlu banyak usaha baginya untuk menelan makanan itu.

Wataru Takagi. Detektif polisi yang kuat, tangguh, dan baru berusia 26 tahun itu sekarang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit akibat penyakit kanker otak yang dideritanya. Meski sebenarnya ia lebih suka menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di rumah daripada di rumah sakit. Awalnya ia tidak mengerti mengapa Sato dan yang lainnya memaksanya untuk dirawat di rumah sakit—semua ini tidak berguna. Jarum, infus, obat-obatan, semuanya tidak berguna. Itu semua hanya menyiksanya.

Tapi akhirnya ia paham.

Sato dan lainnya masih percaya akan keajaiban. Sato dan lainnya percaya dengan membawanya ke rumah sakit dan menjalani pengobatan, mungkin ia bisa sembuh total pada akhirnya.

Sato dan lainnya percaya bahwa ia akan menang. Menang melawan penyakitnya. Karena ia adalah Wataru Takagi, detektif polisi yang begitu tangguh, yang bahkan bisa bertahan hidup setelah disekap di Hokkaido tanpa makan dan minum.

Terkadang ia ingin tertawa. Dulu ia menganggap hanya para kriminal-lah yang bisa mengalahkannya.

Sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir olehnya, kalau sebuah penyakit mematikan akan mengalahkannya juga pada akhirnya.

Setelah ia makan dan minum obat, ia batuk sekali, dua kali, dan seperti biasa, ada darah yang muncul setelah ia batuk. Sato hanya tersenyum kecil saat membersihkan bekas batuk berdarahnya.

Mengapa wanita itu masih bisa tersenyum? Mengapa? Saat ayahnya meninggal, ia tetap tersenyum. Saat mantan kekasihnya, Jinpei Matsuda, meninggal secara tragis akibat bom, ia tetap tegar, ia tetap tertawa. Dan sekarang ia juga tetap tersenyum, seakan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, padahal ia tahu bahwa maut akan memisahkan mereka berdua pada akhirnya.

Takagi tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana caranya tersenyum kembali jika Sato tidak berada di sampingnya. Setiap hari, Sato selalu membawakan koleksi DVD Kamen Yaiba miliknya ke rumah sakit. Mereka tertawa bersama-sama saat menonton DVD itu. Saat Sato melihat wajah Takagi yang ceria, penuh kebahagiaan saat menonton DVD Kamen Yaiba itu…..Mungkin keajaiban akan terjadi pada akhirnya.

* * *

Sato mengambil foto-foto bersama Takagi yang diambil saat Takagi masih sehat. Ada banyak sekali pose memalukan, dan pose tanpa ekspresi Takagi di dalam foto itu. Di dalam foto itu, mereka pergi bersepeda bersama, makan ramen dan hamburger bersama, menonton pertunjukan Kamen Yaiba bersama…Sato menunjukkan foto-foto itu kepada Takagi sambil berbisik,

"Takagi, tentu kau ingin melakukan ini semua lagi, kan?"

Ia menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tajam. Tentu saja ia ingin. Ia ingin melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan bersama Sato lagi. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu, Sato."

"Kalau begitu," Sato menggenggam tangan kurusnya yang pucat dan memberi kecupan kecil pada tangannya, "Aku ingin kau melakukan suatu untuk aku, Takagi."

"Apa itu?"

"Menanglah, Takagi. Aku mohon. Kau tidak boleh kalah." Dan, untuk pertama kalinya sejak Takagi divonis menderita kanker otak, Sato menangis di depannya. "Kau adalah pejuang dan petarung, Takagi. Kau selalu bertarung tanpa menyerah untuk menangkap kriminal, aku mohon, lakukan hal yang sama sekarang."

Takagi tersenyum lemah. Sanggupkah ia berjanji pada Sato, wanita yang sangat dicintainya? Mungkin akan lain ceritanya jika ini adalah pertarungan dalam memecahkan kasus, atau menangkap kriminal. Ia akan mendengus tertawa dan berkata pada Sato bahwa ia tidak perlu memintanya untuk menang, karena ia tentu akan berusaha keras untuk menang. Tapi, pertarungan ini lain. Jika ia dan Sato ingin melakukan itu semua lagi, mengapa harus menunggu hingga ia sembuh? Baik ia dan Sato tidak tahu apakah ia bisa sembuh. Waktu mereka tidak banyak. Maka ia menjawab dengan suara serak, dan letih,

"Sato-san, aku tidak bisa berjanji pada kau, karena aku sendiri tidak tahu apa aku bisa menepatinya. Waktu kita bersama sangat sedikit, Sato. Untuk makan hamburger bersama, menonton pertunjukan Kamen Yaiba bersama….Tidak harus menunggu aku 'menang' dulu, kan?"

"Takagi…." Kali ini Sato terisak lebih kencang. Meski ia selalu menyembunyikannya, meski ia selalu berusaha untuk terlihat tegar, seakan-akan kekasihnya hanya menderita demam biasa, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia merasa sangat merana. Ia sudah kehilangan ayahnya, mantan kekasihnya, dan ia juga akan kehilangan pria yang sekarang sangat dicintainya, dalam waktu dekat.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan terlebih dahulu?"

"Terserah kau saja, _my love._ "

"Burger? Bagaimana kalau kita makan burger bareng?"

Takagi mengangguk.

Maka Sato meminta izin kepada dokter untuk membawa Takagi ke stand burger yang biasa mereka datangi di Kyoto Park. Semua orang di taman memandang Takagi yang terduduk lemas di atas kursi roda dan Sato yang mendorongnya dengan pandangan iba. Mereka tidak perlu bertanya, mereka tidak perlu menebak. Mereka tahu bahwa Miss Miwako sedang berusaha menyenangkan kekasihnya di saat-saat terakhirnya sebelum maut memisahkan mereka berdua. Sang penjual burger buru-buru mengelap matanya dengan lengan kaosnya saat memberikan dua porsi burger kepada mereka berdua.

Saat memakan burgernya, Takagi memandang berkeliling dan bisa merasakan pandangan sedih orang-orang kepadanya. Ia tidak menyukainya. Ia membenci itu. Kenapa mereka semua harus ikut bersedih akan kondisinya? Orang-orang yang bahkan tidak mengenalnya? Mereka hanya membuat ini semua menjadi lebih sulit baginya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Sato. Ia masih tersenyum. Tapi Takagi tahu itu adalah sebuah senyum palsu karena senyum Sato tidak mencapai ke matanya. Takagi tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sato. _Apakah nanti aku bisa melakukan ini lagi bersama Takagi? Apakah saat ini adalah saat terakhir aku makan hamburger bersama Takagi?_ Pasti itu yang sedang ada di pikiran Sato. Takagi tidak menyukainya. Takagi tidak menyukai kesedihan yang ada di dalam mata Sato.

 _Mungkin aku bisa menghiburnya dan membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak._

Maka Takagi mendorong kursi rodanya ke depan sedikit, lalu menekankan burger yang sedang dimakannya ke bagian depan pakaian Sato. Sato terlonjak dan kaget. Sekarang bagian depan pakaiannya dilumuri saus dan mayonnaise. Sato mendelik ke arah Takagi, dan bisa melihat sang kekasih yang sedang sakit keras itu tersenyum licik. Sato mengerti. Takagi ingin bercanda dan tertawa bersamanya.

"Wataru Takagi, dasar kau anak nakal! Lihat pembalasan dari aku!" seru Sato sambil menekankan hamburger miliknya ke pipi Takagi. Pipi Takagi sekarang dilumuri oleh saos dan mayoinaise juga. Baik Sato dan Takagi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Takagi kemudian menuliskan 'I love you' dengan menggunakan sisa saos yang tercecer di bagian depan pakaian Sato. Sato membalas menulis 'I love you too' dengan menggunakan saos yang berlumuran di pipi Takagi. Takagi tertawa lemah.

Orang-orang di taman kembali memperhatikan mereka berdua. Mereka merasa kagum. Ya, kagum. Terutama kepada Sato. Bahkan walaupun ia tahu hidup kekasihnya tidak akan lama lagi dan ia akan kehilangan Takagi pada akhirnya, Sato masih bisa tertawa. Tertawa gembira untuk menghibur kekasihnya, yang mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa dinikahinya.

Setelah mencuci wajahnya dan wajah Takagi, Sato memutar kursi roda Takagi menuju ke stand es krim. Sato membeli es krim cup dengan rasa stroberi untuk Takagi dan menyuapinya. Kemudian, tiba-tiba seekor kelinci melompat ke pangkuan Takagi. Takagi membelai kelinci berwarna putih itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Dia lucu sekali, ya? Kira-kira, siapa nama dan dimana pemiliknya?"

"Ya, Takagi. Aku rasa dia tidak punya pemilik. Dia melompat dari kotak itu, ada tulisan 'tolong adopsi aku' di kotak itu," jawab Sato sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke arah kotak dimana si kelinci berada tadi. Takagi merengut.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan adopsi dia."

"Takagi, kau tahu kau tidak akan bisa. Siapa yang nanti akan mengurusi kelinci ini? Kita tidak boleh membawa kelinci ke rumah sakit. Nanti dokter kau akan marah. Ayo, taruh kembali kelincinya ke dalam kotaknya, Takagi, pasti nanti akan ada orang lain yang mau mengadopsinya. Ayo, Takagi."

Takagi memeluk kelinci itu dengan erat.

"Tidak mau. Bagaimana jika tidak ada yang mau mengadopsinya? Bagaimana jika nanti dia kehujanan dan kelaparan? Aku tidak akan tinggal di rumah sakit selamanya, Sato."

Sato akhirnya menghela nafas dan membelai rambut Takagi dengan lembut. "Baiklah. Kau boleh memelihara kelinci itu. Tapi kau harus siap jika nanti dimarahi oleh dokter."

"Tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan namai kelinci ini Miwataru."

"Miwataru?" Sato tertawa. "Itu nama yang unik, Takagi, tapi kenapa kau memilih nama itu? Kenapa tidak memilih nama yang lain?"

Takagi nyengir. "Itu singkatan dari nama kita berdua. Sato Miwako dan Takagi Wataru."

Sato kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dengan gemas ia mencubit pipi tirus Takagi. "Baiklah, Mr. Wataru Takagi, _animal's knight in shining armor_. Sudah saatnya kita kembali ke rumah sakit. Dokter Raymond hanya mengizinkan kau keluar selama satu jam."

Takagi mengerang. Ia ingin berjalan-jalan di taman bersama Sato lebih lama lagi, tapi ia tidak bisa protes. Akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Takagi memaksa Sato untuk mampir sejenak di sebuah toko bunga. Ia membelikan bunga anggrek berwarna ungu untuk Sato dan memaksa Sato menyelipkan bunga itu di saku kemejanya dan bagian belakang rambutnya. Sato hanya bisa menahan geli atas sikap kekasihnya itu.

Mereka kembali ke rumah sakit, dan seperti yang diperkirakan Sato, Dokter Raymond memarahi Takagi karena membawa kelinci ke rumah sakit. Tapi, setelah Sato memohon, dan membujuknya, serta menggumamkan sesuatu bahwa kita semua harus membuat Takagi selalu senang dengan mengabulkan segala keinginannya hingga saat terakhirnya, Dokter Raymond akhirnya mengizinkan Takagi menyimpan kelinci itu di rumah sakit.

Dan Sato merasa bersyukur mereka menemukan Miwataru. Karena Miwataru membuat Takagi menjadi lebih ceria dan seperti lupa akan penyakitnya.

* * *

Hari ini hari ulang tahun Sato. Dan Takagi masih terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Dokter Raymond tidak mengizinkannya untuk pulang. Takagi ingin pulang. Ia ingin membelikan sebuah kado untuk Sato. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Maka, dibantu oleh Shiratori, ia akhirnya menggambar sesuatu sebagai kado untuk Sato.

Gambar itu adalah gambar ia dan Sato, dari masa muda hingga masa tua mereka. Di sebelah masing-masing gambar, ia menuliskan usia mereka dan apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupan mereka di usia tersebut. Baris gambar pertama adalah gambar ia dan Sato saat pertama kali resmi berkencan. Ia menulis, 'Takagi dan Sato, usia 28 dan 26. Pertama kali jatuh cinta.' Baris gambar kedua adalah gambar ia dan Sato menjadi sepasang pengantin di depan sebuah gereja. Di sebelah gambar tersebut, ia menulis, 'Takagi dan Sato, usia 29 dan 27. Menikah dan resmi menjadi Mr & Mrs. Takagi.' Baris gambar yang ketiga adalah gambar ia dan Sato menggendong beberapa anak. Di sebelah gambar tersebut, ia menulis, 'Takagi dan Sato, usia 36 dan 38. Memiliki 11 anak dan tim sepakbola sendiri.'

Saat Takagi menunjukkan gambar itu kepada Sato, Sato tidak tahu apakah ia harus tersenyum dan menangis. Karena ia tahu, kemungkinan agar gambar tersebut menjadi kenyataan sangatlah kecil. Tapi ia tertawa melihat baris gambar yang ketiga.

"11 anak? Kau yakin kau ingin punya 11 anak, Takagi? And oh Tuhan, haha, kau saat berusia 36 tahun jelek sekali, Takagi," ucap Sato sambil mencubit dan mengecup kening Takagi. "Aku suka sekali hadiah ini, Takagi. Ini bagus sekali. Terima kasih banyak, sayang. I love you."

"Selamat ulang tahun sekali lagi, Sato. I love you too."

* * *

Ia berguling di bawah selimutnya. Ia menggigil. Sudah hampir sebulan ia tinggal di rumah sakit. Badannya terasa dingin dan juga hangat, dan itu membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Ia tahu, waktunya sudah semakin dekat. Waktunya sudah hampir habis.

"Takagi, sayang? Kau masih kedinginan?" bisik Sato pelan. Ia tidak sanggup menjawab. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Sato mengambil sebuah selimut lagi dan menyelimutinya. Meski tiga tumpuk selimut sudah membungkus badannya sekarang, ia masih tetap merasa kedinginan dan menggigil. Sato kemudian memeluknya dengan erat, dan lama sekali. Mungkin pelukannya akan membuat Takagi merasa sedikit hangat. Dan, sepertinya ia berhasil. Karena tidak lama setelah ia memeluk Takagi dengan sangat erat, Takagi berhenti menggigil dan tertidur.

Mungkinkah keajaiban yang selalu dinantikan oleh Sato, akan menjadi kenyataan pada akhirnya?

Takagi merasa bosan. Semua DVD Kamen Yaiba yang dibawakan Sato telah ditonton olehnya. Bahkan bermain mahjong pun membosankan baginya. Membelai dan bermain dengan Miwataru tidak bisa membuat kebosanannya menghilang. Sato ingin menghiburnya. Bagaimana caranya agar Takagi tidak merasa bosan? Saat melihat dokter tua yang lewat, Sato memiliki ide.

"Takagi, supaya kau tidak bosan, ayo kita lakukan sebuah permainan."

"Permainan apa, Sato?"

"Permainan mengagetkan dokter!" ucap Sato sambil terkikik kecil. Takagi mengangkat alisnya.

"Maksud kau?"

"Kau pura-pura meninggal dan setelah itu aku panggil dokter. Jika mereka hendak memeriksa kau, kau kagetkan mereka dengan bangun secara tiba-tiba dan berteriak 'KENA KAU!'" Bagaimana, Takagi? Kedengarannya menyenangkan, bukan?"

Takagi tertawa lemah. "Baiklah, kalau begitu."

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan cari mangsa pertama."

Mengedipkan matanya dengan licik, Sato berjalan keluar dari kamar Takagi, berpura-pura menangis, dan berteriak dengan suara panik palsu yang dibuat-buat sambil menghampiri seorang dokter perempuan tua yang sedang lewat, "Dokter! Dokter! Tolong! Pacar aku diam, tidak bergerak, dan tidak bernafas! Tolong ,dokter!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa, dokter perempuan tua itu masuk ke dalam kamar Takagi dan menghampiri Takagi. Sementara Sato masih terus berpura-pura menangis.

"Tolong dia, Dokter, aku sangat mencintainya, aku tidak mau ia meninggalkan aku," ucap Sato.

"Maafkan aku, sayang, tapi ini sama sekali tidak mengejutkan, kita semua tahu ini akan terjadi pada akhirnya, kita semua tahu kalau ia tidak memiliki harapan sama sekali," ucap si dokter sambil mengeluarkan stetoskop dan mencoba memeriksa detak jantung Takagi. Tepat saat itu, Takagi membuka matanya lebar-lebar, dan berteriak 'KENA KAU!'

Si dokter terlonjak bukan main. Miwataru yang juga kaget dengan teriakan Takagi, melompat ke leher dokter itu. Takagi dan Sato tertawa terbahak-bahak dan saling tos. Si Dokter mendengus dan menyingkirkan Miwataru dari lehernya.

"Tidak lucu! Sama sekali tidak lucu!" serunya dengan marah. "Dasar anak muda." Mendengus dengan kesal, si dokter melangkah keluar.

"Kita berhasil, Takagi! Haha! Kau benar-benar keren! Kau hampir membuatnya terkena serangan jantung!" ucap Sato sambil mencengkeram perutnya. Masih dengan tertawa lemah, Takagi menjawab,

"Kita semua tahu ini akan terjadi. Kita semua tahu kalau ia tidak memiliki harapan sama sekali."

Baik Takagi dan Sato berhenti tertawa. Takagi memandang lantai dengan pandangan kosong. Sato lalu membelai pipinya dengan lembut.

"Takagi. Dokter bukan Tuhan. Harapan selalu ada, Takagi. _Hope is a good thing. Perhaps the best from all things. And no good things ever die._ "

Takagi tersenyum lemah. Mungkin ia memang masih memiliki harapan. Walaupun itu hanya sebuah harapan kosong.

* * *

Hari ini adalah malam Natal. Takagi tidak percaya bahwa ia masih bisa merayakan Natal bersama para kerabat dan kekasihnya. Malam itu, Shiratori, Inspektur Megure, Detective Boys, Chiba, Naeko, Yumi, datang mengunjunginya, memberikan banyak sekali hadiah dan kue Natal untuknya. Dokter Raymond juga mengizinkannya untuk keluar dan bermain salju selama 15 menit bersama mereka semua. Meski ia sudah tidak kuat untuk berbicara lagi, meski badannya terasa sangat lemas, ia masih bisa tertawa merayakan malam Natal bersama mereka semua. Dengan dibantu oleh Chiba dan Shiratori, ia menulis 'Takagi & Sato, Together Forever' dengan menggunakan jarinya di atas salju.

Kemudian, keesokan harinya, tepat saat hari Natal, tingkat kesadarannya sudah semakin menurun. Ia tahu waktunya telah tiba. Ia memandang dengan susah payah. Semua berdiri mengelilingi tempat tidurnya. Chiba. Shiratori. Detective Boys. Inspektur Megure. Naeko. Yumi. Dan Sato, yang tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya sedikitpun. Mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang peduli padanya, meskipun ia tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan mereka semua. Ia berusaha keras untuk menjaga agar matanya tetap terbuka. Karena ia tahu, jika ia menutup matanya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa membukanya lagi. Dan ia tidak akan bisa melihat wajah mereka semua lagi.

"Kau bisa mendengar kami, Takagi?" bisik Shiratori pelan. Ia sudah tidak sanggup berbicara atau mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Shiratori. Maka ia hanya mengedipkan matanya dengan pelan untuk menandakan bahwa ia bisa mendengar mereka semua.

"Kami semua selalu menyayangimu, Takagi." Bisik Shiratori lagi.

"Jika kau pergi sekarang….. ketahuilah, kalau kami tidak akan pernah melupakan kau, Takagi-kun," bisik Yumi dengan suara bergetar.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi anak buah yang baik, Takagi." Bisik Inspektur Megure.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajarkan kami banyak hal dan mengizinkan kami membantu memecahkan kasus, Takagi-keiji," isak Ayumi.

"Takagi-keiji, aku dan yang lain akan sangat merindukan kau," ucap Mitsuhiko pelan.

"Dan aku sangat mencintai kau, Takagi. Kau tidak akan pernah melupakan aku, kan? Meski kau akan bertemu dengan malaikat dan bidadari yang cantik di surga sana? Kalau kau bertemu dengan ayah kau, dan dengan Matsuda, sampaikan salam aku untuk mereka, ya? Jaga diri kau baik-baik, oke, Takagi? Berjanji bahwa nanti kau akan datang di mimpi aku dan beritahu aku seperti apa surga itu? Seindah apa surga itu? Dan Takagi, bolehkah aku mencium kau untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" bisik Sato yang matanya sudah sangat merah sekarang.

Takagi kembali mengedipkan matanya dengan pelan.

Sato menundukkan kepalanya, dan mencium bibir Takagi dengan lembut. Ingin rasanya ia bisa menjawab Sato, atau sekadar mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada mereka semua. Akhirnya, ia tidak kuat untuk membuka matanya lagi. Ia menutup matanya, dan saat ia menutup matanya, kegelapan yang selalu ditakutinya muncul di hadapannya. Ia bisa mendengar isak tangis dari para kerabatnya. Dan isak tangis Sato yang paling keras.

Sato menatap kosong tubuh Takagi yang sekarang sudah kaku dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Rasanya ia ingin marah kepada Takagi setelah melihat wajah Takagi yang tersenyum. _Takagi, semua orang menangisi kau, dan kau… kau malah tersenyum, Takagi….. Mengapa kau tega melakukan ini? Bisa-bisanya kau tersenyum..Semua orang berduka atas kepergian kau, dan kau hanya tersenyum kecil, tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal?_

Mencium kening Takagi, Sato berpelukan bersama yang lain, setelah itu melangkah keluar, memanggil dokter untuk memberitahu kalau Takagi sudah pergi.

Keesokan harinya, pemakaman Takagi dilaksanakan. Rumah Takagi penuh sesak dengan para pelayat yang berdatangan, dan rangkaian bunga ucapan belasungkawa yang dikirim dari berbagai penjuru negeri. Teman-teman Takagi semasa sekolah, para anggota kepolisian, kolega dan rekan kerja Takagi, bahkan para kepala polisi dari seluruh Jepang, juga ikut melayat, untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada seorang pria yang pantang menyerah, tidak hanya pada saat ia memecahkan kasus, atau menangkap kriminal, tapi juga pantang menyerah terhadap penyakitnya. Semua pelayat mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, mengantri untuk melihat jenazah Takagi, yang terbaring dalam kedamaian di dalam peti, mengenakan setelan jas coklat dan dasi yang biasa ia pakai saat ia bertugas. Tidak ada pelayat yang tidak menangis saat mereka melihat jenazah Takagi yang tersenyum, seakan-akan menyambut kedatangan mereka semua, seakan-akan berkata, "Jangan menangis, karena aku tersenyum dalam kedamaian yang abadi." Dia terlihat begitu tampan dalam tidurnya yang abadi, layaknya seorang pangeran tidur. Tangis para pelayat makin pecah saat mereka melihat Sato berlutut di sebelah jenazah Takagi, dan berbicara di telinga kekasihnya yang tidak akan pernah bisa dinikahinya itu untuk terakhir kali.

"Apa kau melihat ini semua, Takagi? Banyak sekali orang yang menyayangimu. Rumahmu bahkan hampir tidak muat menampung semua pelayat yang datang! Lihat!" Sato tertawa suram. "Semua berkumpul disini, Takagi! Semua! Pasti kau sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat begitu banyak orang yang menyayangimu! Selamat tinggal, Takagi. I love you. I love you so much." Sato mencium kening Takagi, kemudian menyelipkan gantungan kunci berbentuk hati dan tertulis inisial nama mereka yang Takagi beri kepadanya satu tahun lalu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya ke dalam tangan Takagi yang terlipat. Sato mengatur tangan Takagi dengan sangat hati-hati, membuat Takagi tampak sedang mencengkeram gantungan kunci itu.

Pemakaman Takagi berlangsung dengan sangat singkat. Sato yang terakhir kali meninggalkan makam Takagi. Jika tidak diseret oleh Shiratori dan Chiba, Sato akan menghabiskan waktunya sepanjang hari untuk berlutut di depan makam Takagi.

Sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu sejak kematian Takagi. Tapi Sato tetap tidak bisa melupakannya. Sejak Takagi meninggal, ia berhenti menjadi anggota kepolisian karena tidak tahan tidak bertugas dengan Takagi. Sekarang ia bekerja sebagai seorang akuntan di bank. Ia tidak pernah lupa untuk mengunjungi makam Takagi setiap hari, membisikkan sesuatu di depan makam Takagi, dan tetap menyimpan foto-foto ia bersama Takagi di dompetnya. Hari ini, setelah selesai berdoa di depan makam Takagi, Sato pergi ke restoran Kicho untuk makan siang. Saat sedang makan, tiba-tiba terdengar lagu favorit Takagi, _Eye of the Tiger – Survivor_ diputar. Sato menghabiskan makanannya dengan terburu-buru, lalu meninggalkan restaurant itu. Ia tidak ingin orang-orang melihatnya menangis karena teringat akan kenangan Takagi. Karena ia berjalan dengan terlalu terburu-buru, dompetnya akhirnya jatuh.

"Sato! Dompet kau jatuh!"

Sato membalikkan badannya. Ternyata Shiratori yang sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya, memegang dompetnya. Sato merasa senang sekali bisa melihat Shiratori lagi. Ia langsung memeluk Shiratori. "Oh, halo Shiratori. Lama sekali tidak bertemu. Aku senang sekali bisa melihat kau lagi."

"Begitu juga dengan aku, Sato. Eh, kita harus membereskan… Isi dompet kau jatuh ke jalan semua," gumam Shiratori. Sato mengangguk, dan Shiratori membantu mengumpulkan isi dompet Sato yang jatuh ke jalan. Ia sedikit tercengang saat mengambil gambar Takagi yang ia bantu untuk membuatnya 10 tahun lalu, dan juga foto-foto Sato bersama Takagi yang sudah tampak kusam. Ia kemudian menyerahkannya ke tangan Sato.

"Takagi? Setelah selama ini?" bisik Shiratori pelan.

Sambil mendekap gambar karya Takagi dan foto-foto itu ke depan dadanya, Sato menjawab,

"Selalu. Setiap hari. Setiap jam. Setiap menit. Setiap detik."

Shiratori menepuk punggung Sato dengan lembut, dan tahu bahwa cinta Sato kepada Takagi adalah cinta abadi, walaupun maut telah memisahkan mereka berdua.

 **END**


End file.
